1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of surgical instruments. In particular, the disclosure relates to an endoscopic electrosurgical forceps having a housing including a mechanism disposed therein that prevents longitudinal movement of an elongated member extending from the housing.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps are commonly used in open and endoscopic surgical procedures to coagulate, cauterize and seal tissue. Such forceps typically include a housing and a pair of jaws disposed on a distal portion of an elongated member extending from the housing. The pair of jaws can be controlled by a surgeon to grasp targeted tissue, such as, e.g., a blood vessel. The jaws may be approximated to apply a mechanical clamping force to the tissue, and are associated with at least one electrode to permit the delivery of electrosurgical energy to the tissue. The combination of the mechanical clamping force and the electrosurgical energy has been demonstrated to join adjacent layers of tissue captured between the jaws. When the adjacent layers of tissue include the walls of a blood vessel, sealing the tissue may result in hemostasis, which may facilitate the transection of the sealed tissue. A detailed discussion of the use of an electrosurgical forceps may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,697 to Dycus et al.
Operation of the electrosurgical forceps typically involves longitudinal actuation of the internal components of the elongated member as well as rotational actuation of the elongated member. During use, longitudinal actuation of such internal components may result in inadvertent longitudinal movement of the elongated member relative to the housing. Thus, the elongated member must be prevented from longitudinal movement while its rotational actuation functionality is maintained.